deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Peach vs Amy
Peach Amy Rose Fake Thumbnail.png|Nkstjoa -1 Amy VS Peach.png|DoomFest Amy_Rose_VS_Princess_Peach_Thumbnail.png|AdamGregory03 Amy_Rose_vs_Princess_Peach.png|GamerTendo amy_rose_vs_princess_peach_by_tendothegamer-d9o7aom.png|TendoTheGamer Amy_Rose_vs_Princess_Peach 2.png|Randomfrog downloadan.jpg|Deviantart P vs AR.jpg|Simbiothero What-if Death Battle Princess Peach vs. Amy Rose.jpg|Venage237 Amy Rose vs Princess Peach.PNG|ZDogg S Peach vs Amy is a What-if episode of Death Battle. Description Nintendo vs Sega! The love interests of two great rivals now compete in a Death Battle for superiority! Interlude Wiz: There has been many popular female characters in gaming, always loving the main hero, they know. Princess Peach, the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, who loves Mario. Boomstick: And Amy Rose, the crazy cute female hedgehog, who loves Sonic. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Princess Peach Wiz: Princess Peach, the original ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom and the holder of many powers. Boomstick: One of which seems to be able to be kidnapped by the same turtle for almost three and a half decades. Amazing. Wiz: Uh, no. Those are not her powers at all. Anyways, her powers are the Vibe Powers, powers that she can use by channeling her emotions, all thanks to the Vibe Scepter- Boomstick: *pft* Sorry, everytime- Okay, okay. These Vibe Powers come in four. Joy allows her to fly, Gloom increases speed and her tears damage her enemies, Calm creates a healing bubble, and finally the time of the month Rage gives her invulnerable to attacks but slows her down a lot. ''' Wiz: Other examples of her powers are flotation, can heal herself, and use a magic sheep that puts her enemies to sleep. '''Boomstick: The same thing that fucked over Zelda last time. And as always, the Mega Strike Empress Peach. This move, as shown before, can obliterate the human head. Peach also has her fair share of "weaponry". Wiz: This weaponry consists of a tennis racket, a frying pan, a golf club, turnips that she can pull from anywhere, Perry the Parasol: a living parasol that can stun enemies, and finally, the Peach Bomber. Boomstick: The hips do not lie in this move as being hit by it can cause an explosion. Wiz: And she's been known to use power ups as well. These power ups include the Fire Flower, a power that lets her shoot fire balls. The Star power up makes her invincible for a short time. The Mega Mushroom makes her a giant. The Boomerang Flower lets her materialize boomerangs that she can throw for long distances. Boomstick: The Super Leaf gives her the Tanooki Suit, which makes her able to float, as if that wasn't already prominent, and lets her send projectiles back with a swipe of her tail. And the Double Cherry creates two of her. Wiz: While Princess Peach may seem like a fragile character, she has survived many end-life things, such as a reality warping blast which decimated everything but left her, Mario, and Bowser virtually untouched while everyone else seemed to perish. Boomstick: And not to mention she has a lot of experience in combat from her being playable in 37 of over 55 games. Wiz: However, she is weak and while extremely athletic, is slow. But with her impressive arsenal, combat experience, and durability, Peach might win this battle. Peach: Alright! Amy Rose Wiz: While she was a damsel in distress in the game she first appeared, she- Boomstick: This bitch is apparently Sonic's number one fan and hasn't gave him a break from that for years. Wiz: Unlike all the other characters in Sonic, Amy does not have superhuman capabilities, however she does have above average capabilities. This is shown with her signature weapon, the Piko Piko Hammer. Boomstick: She can use this thing to rip clean through metal and send enemies sky rocketing. No wonder why Sonic and Knuckles get afraid when she takes it out. ' Wiz: And she can perform her share of moves with it. Such as the Hammer Attack, a downward swing. '''Boomstick: Are all of these going to have the word "Hammer" in it and be very obvious? Her Jump Attack is not her jumping to crush her enemies but to attack them in midair. ' Wiz: Her Spin Hammer Attack lets her spin around, knocking away everything in her path. 'Boomstick: And she can jump high distances with the Hammer Jump and use the Propeller Hammer to fly for a short time. ' Wiz: She does have her fair share special moves too as she can use the Tornado Hammer to create a small vortex to knock her enemies airborne. '''Boomstick: And finally the Rose Typhoon, a dome-like shock wave by hammering the ground Wiz: And when she loses her hammer, she will resort to kick-boxing, using quick jabs and uppercuts. Boomstick: No wonder why Sonic and Knuckles are afraid of her. Wiz: She also can perform the basic Spin Attack, the Homing Attack, the Spin Dash, and the Spin Jump. Boomstick: However, she too has weaknesses. Such as while having an actual weapon, her combat relies on it. And while she is a kick-boxer, she is just a beginner. Oh and her love for Sonic gets in the way of practically everything. Wiz: But with superior strength and speed, Amy Rose might do this. Amy Rose: Let's do it for Sonic! DEATH BATTLE! The scene is a cloudy day as the toads are carrying two coffins, one red and one green down a street in Toad Town. Princess Peach is shown in her normal attire on the brink of tears. Amy Rose runs down the path and points at Peach. Amy Rose: You! I will fight you so Sonic will love me! Princess Peach: Who? Amy readies her hammer and gets into a fighting stance. Princess: Here, we go, I guess... FIGHT! Amy runs at Peach and swings with her hammer, colliding with the latter. Peach skids back, knocking over Mario's coffin, revealing is body. Amy Rose: Oh, that's who Sonic killed! Princess Peach: Wait, YOUR friend- AGH! Peach catches on fire and runs at Amy. The latter swings at her approaching enemy but is not affected. Peach uses the Peach Bomber, knocking Amy into a forest on the far end of Toad Town. Peach's Rage dissipates and she runs after where Amy was knocked away to. Amy gets up in time to see Peach hitting a question mark box and getting a Cat Bell and absorbing it, giving her the Cat Suit ability. Amy runs up to Peach and performs the Hammer Attack, attempting to crush her. Peach dodges and claws at Amy, successfully scratching her. Amy hits Peach on the side, causing her to lose the ability. Amy hits Peach into the air and jumps up after her, swinging her hammer around in a combo. Peach takes out her frying pan and hits the hammer into the sky, causing Amy to lose her momentum and fall to the ground while Peach floats gently down. Peach sees another question mark box and hits it, giving her the Star power-up. Amy gets up to see a rainbow-colored Peach run to her and Amy gets into a kick-boxer stance. Amy thorws a punch but Peach is not affected. Peach throws Amy into the air and pulls out the frying pan again. As Amy falls, Peach readies to hit. Amy quickly does a Homing Attack, knocking Peach away. The Piko Piko Hammer lands next to Amy and she picks it up. Peach, however, uses a Fire Flower and absorbs it. She faces Amy, who is running at her with the hammer raised. Peach fires three fire balls but they are knocked away by Amy's hammer. Amy begins to use the Spin Hammer, putting Peach into a combo and knocking her away. Peach loses the ability and sees Amy, again, running at her. Peach begins to cry, spreading water all around her. As Amy hits the water she slips and rolls into Peach, who is now in a Tanooki Suit, spins, hitting Amy away. Amy throws her Hammer at Peach, just for the hammer to be hit back into Amy. Amy glares at Peach and uses the Tornado Hammer, sending two tornadoes at the latter and causing her to lose her power-up. Peach hits another question mark block, this time a Mega Mushroom pops out and she absorbs it, causing her to grow. Amy gapes is shock and terror as the giant Peach runs at her. Amy slams the ground hard as Peach is about to step on her. A shock wave occurs, causing Peach to fall over and lose her ability. Peach gets up in time before Amy can smash her face in with the Hammer. Peach smiles and a sheep appears in front of her. She pulls out a tennis racket and hits it at the approaching Amy. It collides with her, putting her into a deep sleep. Peach leaps back and performs the Mega Strike Empress Peach, flying at Amy. Luckily, Amy wakes up in time to see Peach approaching and hits her to the far end of the clearing. Peach, heavily bruised by that hammer, stands up to see Amy staring shock that she survived. Amy snaps her fingers and begins to do a Spin Dash. "Maybe if I kill her the same way Sonic killed Mario, Sonic will love me!" She thought. She launched herself through the clearing at incredible speed, but not fast enough for Peach to not know what killed her. Peach takes out her golf club quickly and pulls it back to swing. Princess Peach: This is for Mario! Peach swings at Amy, who was almost directly in front of her. (A cry is heard) Direct Hit. The gold club went directly through Amy's skull, killing her. Peach had skidded back a little due to the two forces being equal. KO! Results: Boomstick: Oh hey, ANOTHER Sonic character loses to a Mario character. Wiz: While Amy certainly had the better speed, weaponry, and strength, Peach had more experience, was more durable, was more intelligent, and was way more unpredictable. Boomstick: Oh yeah, remember how we said she will think about Sonic during fights? Yeah, that would be put into effect here indefinitely. Wiz: And also, Amy, while having a more efficient weapon, had only one weapon, so most of her attacks depend on it. Boomstick: Looks like Amy should have stopped beFORE it was too late. Wiz: The winner is Princess Peach. Who would you be rooting for? Peach Amy Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:LakuitaBro01.2 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Teenager vs Adult themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Sidekick' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015